Kingdom Hearts: The Dark Woods
by Keroanne
Summary: Kari is one of the few people that are chosen by the keyblade. But with darkness coming, can her and her friend keyblader, Eleus, help the Master Keyblader? With her, it doesn't seem too likely. Please R&R! Is better than it sounds.
1. Beginnings

**A/N- Oh my freaking heck, I'm doing it. The main reason that I came on fanfiction. Me and my brother are writing this together. I dunno, it seems like fun! This story is **_**not**_** about Sora.**** Sora and all them will appear in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer- Oddly enough, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

_The girl stood there, her red hair moving with the ocean wind. Her arms were clasped around her back. She smiled and turned-_

* * *

"KARI!"

"GAH!" Kari screamed, her brown eyes wide. _What was going on? Where was she? Oh... wait. Kari had fallen asleep while her friends had been talking again. _Kari thought to herself. _Crap. And now-_

"Jeez, Kari. You're such a deep sleeper." A blond spiky haired boy with green eyes stood up, glowering at her. Kari grinned stupidly.

"Uh..." Kari said. "Sorry, Jado. I couldn't help it. You and Daizum were just talking and talking on and on..." Kari looked down, her face flushed.

Her blond hair was, as usual, messy and swept over one shoulder. Kari was fourteen and was wearing a pink plastic dress that went down to her knees. Two zippers were on her chest, one on her waist and two more at the bottom. She wore multiple bracelets on her arms and one chain necklace.

"So, um, what're we gonna do now?" Kari asked, hoping to change the subject from her sleepiness. She glanced at Daizum, who smiled at her. Daizum was the same age as her with black hair that fell to his shoulder. His violet eyes shimmered with no mercy.

"Oh not much, you sleepy head." Daizum teased. "Especially since you slept the day away. The sun's already going down." Kari stared at him, unblinking.

"Wha?"

"The sun is going down." Jado said slowly. "That means that it is time for us to go home. Do you understand?" Kari glared at him.

"I can understand you fine, thank you. I just can't believe I slept that long. It's so... weird." Kari stood up, sighing. "I guess I'll get going then. I don't want to make Mom mad, right?" She grinned at the two boys.

"See ya, Kari." Jado said, giving a quick wave. Daizum waved in silence. Kari smiled as she walked through Koa City, her home. Kari lived on the outskirts, where there was only cute little houses.

Kari stopped quite suddenly, feeling chills go up her spine. She glanced over to her right. There was the bridge that led to the Koa Woods, the bridge to insanity. Kari had even met someone that went in there.

And they were completely insane.

Kari blinked as she felt like someone was watching her. Kari turned around slowly. Behind her was a young woman in a black cloak. They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Kari blinked, and when she did, the young woman was gone.

Kari rubbed her eyes, staring at the place where the person had been. _It's probably because I'm so close to the woods. _She thought to herself and walked home.

"I'm home!" Kari shouted as she closed the door behind herself. She was immediately attacked by her mother, who hugged her so tight that Kari couldn't breath.

"Honey!" Her mother shouted. "I missed you so much! Come on, I made some dinner! Let's hurry and eat it before it gets too cold!" Kari's mother dragged her to the table, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Um, mom? If you don't mind, I'd just like to just go to bed. I'm pretty tired today for some reason." Kari rubbed her eyes and her mother sighed.

"Alright, if you must. Hurry and go to bed." Her mother sat down at the table sadly. Kari sighed at her silly mother before hurrying up to bed.

Kari kicked off her shoes and flopped down on her bed. Kari felt, quite suddenly, like she was missing something. As though there was something up. Something that she should be aware of, but she wasn't.

Kari closed her eyes sleepily and fell asleep.

* * *

_Kari sat down next to the boy. "I'm gonna tell you the truth." She said simply. When the boy did not respond, she continued. "When we went into the forest, I... I... I f-"_

* * *

"WAKE UP, KARI!" Kari squeaked and fell out of her bed. She blinked in the bright light of the morning. She looked up and saw Daizum and Jado leaning over her.

"H-huh?" Kari said blankly. "Wha's goin' on?" Jado sighed.

"We have to get signed up for the tournament today! And not to mention we have to sign up to get tutors and sign up to make a band for the annual band tournament, stupid! Don't tell me you forgot!" Kari blinked, remembering.

"O-of course not!" Kari cried. "Now get out of my room, you idiots!" She pushed them out, shouting other incoherent things to them. As soon as they were gone, Kari sighed and leaned against the door, her face slightly flushed.

Kari thought about that dream last night while she quickly combed her hair. _It seemed so real... _Kari thought. _But who was that boy? And what did I mean by going into the forest? What was I gonna say?_

Kari shook her hair free from her mouth and sighed. She pulled her shoes on and ran out. She slid down the banister. She jumped off at the end and grinned at the waiting boys. "And as of now, I am good to go!" Kari's mother tearfully told her goodbye, and Kari just sighed.

The threesome ran to the school and ran inside. Many teens were already there. Jado swore loudly, causing attention from some of the other students. At one point, Kari and Daizum covered Jado's mouth.

Kari blinked as she looked at the fencing tournament list. "Problem. There's only two spaces left for it." A boy pushed Kari out of the way, smirking. "Kourou!" Kari glared angrily at him.

In Koa City, many teenagers created gangs and such. Groups, if you will. Kourou's gang was their gang's worst enemy. Kari had met him in the first grade and hated him ever since. The feeling was mutual.

"Hey, loser." He said, glaring down at the short girl. "If your going to sign up, there's no way a girl could ever beat me. Try your best, loser." After signing his name, Kourou walked away. Kari clenched her fists.

"That is it! I am signing up!" Kari grabbed the pen and wrote her name in large letters crudely. Jado wacked her on the head afterwards. "Ow!" She cried. "What the heck was that for?!" Jado sighed at her.

"You aren't exactly the best fencer in the world, dumbo. If you wanted to get back at him, you should have let me or Daizum do it." Kari glared at him, rubbing her head where he had hit it.

"Stupid idiot..." Kari muttered. But she knew she would win. Most people, under pressure, did worse than usual. Kari did extremely well under pressure, oddly enough. She sighed as they all signed up for being in the band.

Kari's school always had a rock, pop, or even country band. Depending on who was the best, they got into the band while others didn't. Kari played the drums and base guitar, so she was hoping there weren't too many of those people in the band.

Kari signed up for getting a tutor, rather sadly. Usually she did fairly well in school, but this last year her grades had begun to drop. Kari's mother was annoyingly upset about it, so Kari had agreed to get a tutor that year.

"Alright, now that that's all done with, let's go to the pool!" Jado shouted happily. A girl walked past him, and Jado's face turned slightly red.

"Jado, why don't you just shut up." Daizum said, annoyance on the edge of his voice. "We all know that Mai's going to the pool today, too. And besides, I don't feel like it." Kari nodded in agreement. It was too annoying to go to the pool while Mai was there.

Mai was the "popular" girl at school. Like anyone thought she was that amazing. Well, besides Jado. But Jado fell for any hot girl that passed his path. In fact, that was how Kari and he met. Jado was a bad flirt.

"Fine." Jado said, frowning. "Let's go to the park, then. At least you two can flirt together there." Both Kari and Daizum's faces turned bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" Kari shouted. Daizum just glared fiercely at Jado. Jado laughed and walked ahead of them.

"Don't deny it!" Kari sighed.

"Jado is such an idiot!" Kari complained. Daizum nodded. Kari blinked as she felt a pang in the back of her head. "Ow..." Kari whispered.

Kari blinked as she ran into someone. She looked up and saw it was the cloaked young woman from last night. As they stared at each other for a long moment. Kari felt as though time had stopped. She couldn't move at all.

Kari blinked again and saw that she was gone. "Hey, Kari?" Daizum asked, blinking at her. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna head over to the park?" Kari nodded, still touching her head lightly.

The entire time they were at the park, Kari was silent. She neither yelled at Jado's antics nor smiled at Daizum. Finally, Jado announced that there was only one thing that could get her up and happy: ice cream.

"Hey! Uncle Yaris!" Jado shouted as they entered the ice cream parlor. "We want a taste of your new ice cream of the month!" A slightly fat man made his way over to them. Yaris wasn't really Jado's uncle; everyone called him their uncle, though.

"Ah, Jado! What can I do for you today?" Jado grabbed Kari and gave her a noogie, grinning.

"This little girl needs some sugar in her bloodstream! Can we have the monthly special, whatever it happens to be?" Uncle Yaris laughed.

"Of course! This month's special is Sea Salt Ice Cream!" He smiled at them and ran over to get some. Kari sighed at them. Although if anyone had not known that they weren't related, they probably would have thought they were.

"After this, I'm going home..." Kari said softly. Jado sighed and Daizum nodded.

"Fine. You do that." Jado stuck his tongue out at Kari, who just smiled sleepily. Uncle Yaris came by and gave them each some of the Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Mm..." Daizum said as he ate it. Despite the name and the disgusting flavor you'd think it would have, it was actually quite good. The boys paid for the ice cream and started pulling her home. Kari allowed them to, due to the fact that she wasn't finished with her ice cream.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Jado said, grinning. "We'll wait for you at the tournament area, 'kay?" Kari nodded at her friends and waved bye.

Hopefully nothing strange would happen tomorrow, either.

**A/N- And that's that! That chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. Please, R&R. **


	2. Tournament

**A/N- ****HA! Five hits! What now!? Probably slightly more. At least I'm hoping for more. Maybe a review?**

**Disclaimer- Hm... nope. I don't own KH.**

Kari sat on her bed, staring wistfully at her hands. There had been no sleep for this girl. She glanced out her window, rubbing her sleepy eyes. The sun was to rise soon, which made her happy. Kari stood up and stretched.

She glanced around her room, from the pictures of her friends on the walls, to the quilted blanket on her bed said much about her. She had a vanity in her room, but other than that, nothing was very girly. With her sports trophies, fencing swords, and bass guitar littering the floor, most people would have thought she was a boy.

Kari walked downstairs, hoping that her mother wasn't awake. Kari was lucky and her insane mother was not. She walked down the street, smelling the lingering scent of rain from last night's storm. All in all, Kari was rather happy.

She kicked a rock and heard it plunk into the water. Water? Oh, the river. Kari glanced to the woods, her face feeling warm and cold at the same time. What was it about that place that made her feel so frightened? The Koa Woods... no one liked them and no one talked about them. However, Kari half-wished that they would so she would know what was wrong with those woods.

Kari stopped as she came to the bridge. She stared across it and blinked. On the other side of it was that mysterious person in a black cloak. She held her hand out to Kari, as though inviting her to come. When Kari blinked, she did not disappear.

"Who... who are you?" Kari asked, feeling slightly scared. She hoped that the woman would not notice her fear. However, the woman said nothing. Instead, a blackness swallowed the young woman up. Kari felt cold again.

"Wh-what's going on with me?" Kari whispered to herself. "Why does this keep happening to me? Am I going insane?"

"Hey, Kari. You're actually awake! There's a miracle!" Jado grinned. "Come on! You have a tournament to get to!" He noticed that she was staring off to the woods, in a sort of daze. "Kari? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She asked, turning towards him. "Did you say something? Sorry, I..." Kari sighed, looking down. Jado certainly wouldn't understand what was going on with her right now. But honestly, who would? Daizum was her most likely choice.

"Come on, dream girl. We have to get to the arena. You don't want to keep Daizum waiting, do ya?" Jado grinned at the younger girl, who gave him the death glare. Kari was not crushing on Daizum! Didn't he get it?!

"HONEY!" Kari heard a voice and felt ice touch her heart. She turned to face her mother, who tackled her to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?! I hate it when you do that to me!"

"G-get off! I can't breath, Mom!" Kari sighed as her mother jumped off from on top of her. Kari's hundred and four pounds couldn't handle her. Why, you may ask, was Kari's mother like this? Ever since Kari's father died, she had been worried about losing Kari. So Kari's mother had become overprotective and tried to keep Kari away from anything that might hurt her.

Kari sighed as she, Jado, and her mother started walking towards the tournament arena. Personally, Kari wasn't too excited. Certainly she was going to destroy Kourou., but... that woman. There was something going on here, and Kari did not like it.

"Hey, Kari." Daizum said. "You're here early." Kari gave a quick smile to him. The tournament arena was bustling with people, being that the first true day of summer was today. Every year they held a festival, with the tournament. This was the first year that Kari was entering, but she felt fairly confident.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep last night. Daizum... can I talk to you for a moment?" Kari felt slightly nervous, being that it was a slightly touchy subject with the woods and all. It was, after all, his brother that had wandered into the woods and been found insane.

Daizum's little brother had been five at the time that he had crossed the bridge to the Koa Woods. When he had crossed the bridge back into the city, his eyes had been glazed over, he was as pale as a ghost, and was muttering something about a blade of sorts. And a key... he was taken to the hospital for therapy and remains there, two years later.

"Sure, what is it?" Daizum asked, glancing at Kari. They were now a good way away from the others in the crowd. She felt her face turn slightly red. How was she supposed to put this? I'm going insane and it's all those stupid wood's fault and I'm not sure that your brother is insane?! There was no way that would work.

"Um..." Kari looked down. "It's just that... my... Daizum, I think I'm going crazy!" Kari blurted the last part out and turned redder than ever. Daizum blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean, Kari?" Kari looked away from him, her face still slightly red. She took a breath before explaining what was happening to her.

"Daizum, when I walk past the Koa Woods, I get this weird feeling all around me! And sometimes, this woman in a black cloak appears! It... it scares me..." Kari looked down, her face turning red again. Daizum stared at her softly. He lifted up her chin and spoke.

"Don't worry about it, Kari. But, still. Tell me if something else happens to you, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." Kari felt heat warm up her face and she looked away from Daizum. Urg. So maybe she _was _crushing on him.

"O-okay..." Kari turned away from him. "I-I need to, um, go get stretched and, uh, yeah..." Kari sighed as she walked away from Daizum. It was getting harder and herder to face that boy. He was too nice and cute and wonderful... Kari sighed again.

She began doing a few quick things when her mom hugged her nearly to death. Kari glared as Jado laughed. It was so strange... even though Kari could feel the change in herself, she could not see the change in others. Everything and everyone seemed to not notice the strange things that were going on. But... that was okay.

"Hey, loser." Kourou stood over the thinking girl, arms crossed and a smirk upon his face. "I didn't think that you would actually be up at this time in the morning. As I recall, you sleep in everyday so you're late for school everyday." Kari turned to glare at him.

"Kourou! Gr! I am not late every single day, you jerk face! And I'm going to beat you today!" Kari shouted in his face. Kourou neither flinched nor did his smile waver.

"Oh yes, I'm very scared of the little girl." Kourou put his hand on top of her head and pushed down. "See? You're so tiny that you couldn't beat a fly." Kourou walked away, laughing hard. Kari gave him her special death glare.

"Please! All of you kids that are going to be in the tournament, gather over here!" A man waved them over. Kari smiled when she saw who the referee was going to be. Uncle Yaris, who had been a coach for two years before turning to the wonders of ice cream.

"These are the rules of the games." Yaris said after quieting the teens down. "All you have to do is get your opponent down on the ground for ten seconds without hurting them too badly. If you do, you will automatically be disqualified. Please don't try to do that. I don't like doing that very much. Our first match is... Kari vs Fero!"

Kari felt her face go pale. She was first? Kari wasn't sure that she could handle being first very easily. But if she didn't, then Kari would never be able to face Kourou! And Kari wanted to kick his sorry butt across town. She had no choice but to accept.

Kari stood up, sighing. A pale boy stood up, grinning awkwardly at her. He obviously thought that this was going to be an easy fight. Kari glared at the boy and grabbed one of the plastic sticks they provided. It wasn't going to be an easy fight, of course. Kari would make sure that it wouldn't be.

Kari glanced at the boy, who was awaiting her in the tournament arena. He gave the determined girl a half smile, staring at her skinny arms. Quite suddenly, the crowd seemed to become silent. Certainly, you could see them jumping and watch their mouths move. However, no sound came from them.

Fero, the boy Kari was to be facing, stood calmly. She came to the arena and was about to ask whether he could hear anything or she was death when he put a finger to his lips. Fero mouthed something that Kari could barely make out. "Keyblade."

Kari felt a sudden lurch in her stomach and blinked rapidly, trying to get the word from her mind. Cheers and screams entered Kari's ears and Fero was now in a different position, a fighting one. Kari rubbed her eyes, wondering what was going on with her. That word... keyblade... was still ringing in the girl's mind.

"And now," Kari blinked as she heard Yaris's voice echo through the megaphone. "Our first contestants, Kari and Fero will compete! If you will, let the tournament begin!" Fero rushed forward as soon as the whistle blew. He threw a blow at her and was surprised to find that Kari had already dodged it.

"Nice try." Kari said simply. She hit him in the side, choosing to just tap him at the moment. He blinked and laughed, obviously thinking she was still weak. Which was exactly what Kari had wanted.

Kari dodged blow after blow, knowing that it would tire Fero out. He seemed to be quite annoyed that he was losing to one of the two girls in this tournament. The other was the champion ever since it had first been made, nearly ten years ago. Kari wanted to be the next champion.

Kari slid behind Fero and pushed the point of the fake sword into his back, pushing him down. She pushed a couple of pressure points on the boy, leaving him weak and on the ground. The referee began to count, and Kari hoped that it would last ten seconds. Luckily for Kari, his powerless state left him like that for ten minutes.

Kari blinked as she heard the whistle blow. It was over all ready? That was fast. She felt a hug overcome her, and Kari heard her mother start squealing something in her ear. Kari felt like she was about to choke and die. A hand patted her arm and Jado tried to pull her mother off her. Kari groaned with relief as she realized that she could breath.

Daizum grinned at Kari, who couldn't help but grin back at him. Jado gave her a noogie, talking on and on about how she did this and that. To be honest, Kari wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about that mysterious thing, the keyblade...

A few moments later, the whistle blew again. "Who was doing it that time?" Kari wondered aloud. However, she learned a few moments later when Kourou walked in, a triumphant look on his face. He stopped as he came next to her.

"I'm in shock, Kari. You actually beat someone. Too bad that you're much too terrible to beat me." Kourou smirked at her before walking away from the steaming girl. Kari muttered a few choice curse words before taking another swig of water. Ah well. Kari knew that he couldn't really beat her.

"Nice work." Yaris said, coming into the winner's tent. "All of you! Of course, there's only two people in here right now, but... who cares?! Let's all do our best!" He left then, off to do more talking about the tournament.

Kari sighed at him. Would that man ever grow up? Honestly. Kourou groaned at him as well. Kari turned to him, her eyes like daggers. "What?" She asked flatly.

"Jeez, in a bad mood? It's just that he's a real dork is all." Kourou yawned. "I'd think that even an idiot like you would've picked that up. Hmph." Kari glared at him even harder, trying to contain her anger. She blinked as she heard the whistle blow.

A boy came in, his hair black and covering one eye. When he glanced at Kari, it seemed to say _Go die_. Kari felt chills go up and down her spine. She hoped that she wouldn't have to face this boy, whoever he was.

About ten or so minutes later, the defending champion came in. The twenty year old woman glanced around. She was the only adult allowed in, since she still held the title. As long as she did, she was allowed to come to the tournament. Her green hair was in a ponytail, nicely complimented by her violet eyes and vest. Her name was Imawa.

Imawa blinked when she saw Kari. She smiled slightly and walked over to the young girl. "Hello. It's been a while since I saw a girl in the tournament. They all seem to be too busy with other things for some reason." Kari smiled confidently.

"I'm gonna win this thing. Or at least get to you and nearly win." Imawa laughed at her and ruffled her hair. She gave Kari a quick wink before walking away. Kari grinned, just amazed that she had even gotten to talk to the girl that was a legend to the town.

Several more teens came in, and, after much waiting, so did Yaris. "Alright, kids. Congratulations on getting into the second round. However, the going will be rougher from here on. I don't want to discourage you or anything, but each of you will fight for longer and there will be more pressure on you. Hopefully, you all can do your best and fight the opponent and win. All right then, do your best!"

"Next up is Imawa and Jine. Do your best and may the best man or woman or whatever win!" Imawa stood up fluidly and so did a nervous looking boy of about sixteen years old. Imawa walked out, her cape fluttering behind her.

It only took two or so minutes for the whistle to blow. Imawa walked in, rolling her eyes. "What a jittery boy. Honestly, if he had been anymore nervous, he probably would have been falling apart." Kari sighed, having wanted to see her hero in action.

"Jeez, Kari. What are you, still eight? Right now, Imawa is the enemy. You can't be getting all ditsy right now." Kourou sighed at her. Kari turned to him, fire in her eyes like no other. Just as she was about to speak, however, Yaris came in and began announcing who was to be next.

"And next we have... Krad and Kari!" Kari stood up and glanced around to see who exactly she was facing. The emo boy stood up coolly and glanced about and saw her. Krad's eyes narrowed at her and he left in silence. Kari had this strange feeling that he didn't like her.

This boy... he was perhaps a year older than her. His eyes, erm, eye spoke about something that Kari couldn't understand. Just as she couldn't understand what was going on around her, she couldn't understand what it was about this boy that set her teeth on edge and cause the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up.

Kari blinked as she heard the crowd go silent again. She glanced around and saw that they were gone. As in, the crowd had disappeared. It was only Kari and Krad there, alone. She blinked as she felt a drop of water hit her nose. As Kari looked up, the once clear sky was stormy.

"Now, now. I can make this easy on you, or hard on you. You had better choose, Kari." Kari blinked and turned to look at Krad. He stood with his arms folded, glaring at her. A flash of lightening temporarily blinded Kari's view of the boy.

"W-what do you mean?! What's going on?!" Kari demanded, feeling more rain fall over her body. Krad's lips parted slightly in surprise at the girl. He did not answer, choosing instead to snap his fingers. For a moment Kari tilted her head in confusion. What did he just do?

A black thing came from the ground as a shadow would. It looked like an ant and Kari took a step back. What was that?! Where was she?! Kari bit the bottom of her lip, feeling tears come to her eyes. Why was this happening to her...?

More and more of those things came up out of the ground, surrounding Kari. Soon, there appeared to be an entire army of them. As though one, they jumped atop of her. Kari felt the weight of the darkness come upon her, suffocating her. Kari reached upward, as a natural instinct.

She whispered the only words that came to her mind at the moment. "_Itar no gamma Hitai..._" Kari blinked as she felt something in her hand. Something warm... she tightened her hand around whatever it was. A flash of light burst and the dark things flew back.

Kari blinked in surprise as she saw that she was back in the stadium. Everyone was here, it wasn't raining, and Kari had only the plastic sword thing in her hand. Krad, who had been standing at the other side of the arena, quite suddenly fell. Gasps erupted from the crowd, and Kari felt her lips part slowly. What was going on?

"We are sorry folks, but the games have been postponed until next Saturday!" Yaris's voice floated from the megaphone. "Due to this happening, it might even be postponed even longer! Real sorry, folks!" Kari felt an irk in her stomach.

They were over? Just like that? It didn't seem right. Kari sighed, biting the bottom of her lip. By the way things were going, it didn't seem like she would be able to fight that day either. After all, Kari _was_ going insane.

Kari blinked as she felt a ping in the back of her head. "Ow..." She whispered, touching her temple. Kari recognized it to be the same hurt she had experienced yesterday. But... why? Why would she...

Kari felt herself falling. She knelt down, her eyes glazing over slightly. Kari was about to fall over when she felt someone catch her. Someone... Kari did not know, for at that point she lapsed into unconsciousness.

**A/N- That one was longer than the last, me thinks! Anyways, thanks for reading and review if you can.**


	3. Eleus?

**A/N- ****Ukya! My story must suck, cuz I have, like, nobody reading it! Ha ha ha! Urg. It sucks. Like heck.**

**Disclaimer- No, but I do own my story. Just FYI.**

Kari opened her eyes slowly, blinking. What happened? Where was she? Oh yeah... now Kari remembered. She had fainted.

Kari glanced up around herself. She was on her bed, in her room. Her mother was sitting on a chair in her room, drawing. That was something that Kari's mom used to do all of the time. That is, before Kari's father had died.

"Mom." Kari said. Her mother blinked and looked around slowly. Upon seeing Kari, you can guess what she did. Kari's mother hugged her tightly, groaning about this and that. Kari just tried to breath in situations as such, which was a rather difficult thing.

Kari glanced out the window and blinked. She gently pushed her mother aside and looked outside. It was around twilight and the in the night sky there were many stars. However, it was not the stars that interested her, it was something else.

The shadows were... were moving. And standing on the bridge, the bridge that led to the Koa Woods, was that person in the black cloak. Kari glanced at her stuttering mother for a moment before whispering, "Mom, I have to go right now. I'll be back soon, okay?" But Kari couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Kari left, and realized that she was wearing different clothes. A white shirt underneath a pink plastic top. Her usual necklace with a chain was still there, but her mini skirt was dark, deep blue, one of Kari's favorite colors. However, she didn't dwell on that for long.

Kari closed the door in the face of her surprised mother, her eyes full of confusion. As Kari walked to the bridge, the person in the cloak turned to face away from her, and began walking towards the Koa Woods. For some reason it seemed to be... drawing her.

The moment Kari stepped on the bridge, there seemed to be something different. Kari turned to look back, but the place she had once called home was gone. Where it had been there was blackness. Kari turned her back to the it, her face saying that she determined to know what was going on, and that she wouldn't rest until she found out.

Kari took another step over the bridge, suddenly feeling shaky inside. However, she kept pushing forward. As she went on, Kari saw the water turn black and the plants on the other side begin to wilt. Everything that had happened seemed to be coming up to this point, a climax.

Kari blinked as she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw these... these black bug looking creatures. However, they went up to her knee, which Kari had never before seen a bug go all the way up to her knee. As she took a step back, Kari saw that her shadow was getting larger and more of those creatures come. Kari couldn't help but feel a stab of fear pierce her heart.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the person in the black cloak was going deeper into the woods. Kari couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it to come here. Maybe she should have just kept wondering forever. It sounded safer.

No.

Kari would never be able to just do that. These things would just keep happening. She had to find out what was going on and what part she would need to play. Kari had to know what was going on in her life. She would never rest until she knew.

However, Kari had some other things to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that those things... those shadow-bug-things were going to attack her. One jumped at Kari and she automatically brought her arms up in a defensive position, her teeth clenched, eyes closed and the rest of her body awaiting the attack.

However, none came. Kari opened her eyes and saw that someone was in front of her, protecting her. Whoever they were, they had super spiky hair. And they were wearing a sort of black cloak that only went to the bottom of their back. He seemed to have a sword of sorts that was in the shape of a key. He did a couple of cool things with it and defeated all the bug-things. He turned to her, a frown on his face and disapproval in his brown eyes.

"And you are?" He asked. It took Kari off guard, and she began mumbling her name. The boy sighed in annoyance and told the confused girl that he couldn't understand a single word that she was saying. This just made Kari be embarrassed and confused.

"Um... I-I'm Kari... and... do you know what's going on?" Kari asked. The boy stood there and stared at her. He glanced at his sword-key-thing and it disappeared into some sparkles of light. Kari stared at it in amazement. Then she blinked in surprise as he glared at her.

"Alright, then. I'm Eleus. And if you want to know what's going on..." He suddenly stopped talking and looked around sharply. The key-sword appeared in his hand once again and Kari glared in annoyance at the now ignoring her boy. He noticed this and rolled his eyes at her.

Eleus smiled softly as the things came up from the ground. Kari could tell that he loved killing these things, and that just gave her the willies. As he started attacking them, Kari felt defenseless. If only she had a weapon, then she could show this Eleus boy what she was made of. Just the thought of him made her slightly mad. However, she quickly brushed it off.

Kari closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. She needed a weapon. Kari opened her eyes and dodged a shadow-thing just in time. She blinked as another jumped at her. Kari did a dodge roll quickly and looked around. There wasn't anything around her that she could use.

_Come on! I have to help! _Kari screamed within her mind. _I have to... I have to! _She then remembered that thing that popped into her mind. _Itar no gamma Hitai..._

Suddenly, a light enveloped around her and she blinked. Thoughts swarmed through her mind and she could only catch a few of them before they disappeared. _Keyblade... organization XIII... keyblade master... Nobodies... door to light... keyblade war... Heartless..._

Everything else seemed to be nigh uncatchable. Kari blinked as the light faded away. In her hand was a giant key. The word keyblade drifted back into her mind. So this was... the keyblade? Why did she have it?

Kari blinked as one of the bug-things jumped at her. She took a side step and quickly avoided it. She brought the keyblade up and hit the creature a couple of times. After a moment, it evaporated into darkness. Kari watched in amazement as a heart floated from it. How could something so pretty come from something so ugly? She was pulled from her thoughts as one of the creatures hit her legs a few times.

"Ow!" Kari cried and she quickly hit it a couple of times. "Stupid thing..." Kari growled after it disappeared. She turned and destroyed another. Kari glanced around and saw that no more of those creatures were there anymore. Eleus glanced at her, still frowning.

"C'mon. I'll explain everything, but we need to catch up to that person that we just saw." Kari nodded and began following him. "What you have in your hand is called the keyblade. It is given to a few select people and I suppose that you happen to be one of them. As am I. Right now, I'm on a quest to find the keyblade master and I believe that person that we're following knows something about him. Those creatures that we were just facing are called Heartless."

Kari nodded. "So what do I have to do with any of this again?" She asked, a frown on her face. Kari gripped her keyblade tighter and Eleus rolled his eyes at her.

"Can't you figure this out on your own? It's kind of a no duh thing. You have the keyblade, stupid." Kari narrowed her eyes at him, but chose not to speak. Anything that she would say would automatically make him and her worst enemies.

Eleus blinked and the ground began to sway beneath their feet. "Darn it!" He hissed. "I thought that we would have more time! Come on!" He grabbed Kari's arm and began pulling the confused girl in a different direction.

"Where are we going!?" Kari cried. The ground below them cracked and blackness flew out.

"To my gummi ship! Hurry up!" Eleus called back and began pulling her even harder. A couple of times she nearly tripped because he was running too fast for her little legs, but in the end they managed to make it inside. Eleus pushed her on one of the chairs, sat down on one himself, and took control of the wheel.

"Hold on!" He said and they started going way up way fast. Kari must have started screaming at one point, because he told her to shut up. When Kari opened her eyes and looked outside, they were in space.

"AH!" She squeaked. "We-we-we're in space! How did we get here?! And also-" However, Kari stopped blabbering as she stared at her home planet. It was entirely black. In fact, if it weren't for the stars, she wouldn't have been able to see it.

"I would suggest for you to look away." Eleus said, going even faster. Kari turned to him, about to ask why, when she heard a large boom. Kari turned back and looked out to see her world was gone. As in, entirely disappeared. Kari felt shock come over her at this.

There was no going home now.

**A/N- Let's see if anybody actually reads this! And if you can, review, but no flames!**


	4. Radiant Garden

**A/N- ****YES! I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you, r33k00b34r! XD Now I have some more inspiration to write!**

**Disclaimer- I don't really own KH because if I did, then I would be Japanese, rich, and know Utada Hikaru. Since none of those things apply to my life, well... you get my point. **

"W-what just happened?!" Kari demanded Eleus, who was staring out in front of them, driving the ship-thing. Kari called a lot of stuff 'things.' Not that that really seemed to matter at the moment, but... back to the story.

"Your home was taken by darkness. The same thing happened to my world." He spoke flatly and Kari couldn't help but pout at the fifteen-year-old.

"You could tell me more about all this. I mean, why do I have the keyblade? It doesn't make any sense! And those things... those creatures! What's going on?! And not to mention that person in the black cloak! And-" Eleus interrupted the blabbering girl, annoyance in his voice. However, he still stared calmly forward.

"First of all, I hate it when people just keep talking and talking like you are. So shut up. And how in the world would I know why you have the freaking keyblade? I don't even know why I have it. And I already told you that those creatures were called Heartless. Now if you'll keep quiet and ask your questions one at a time, I might actually reply to more of them than that." Kari glared at him and remained silent.

She began to stare out the window, her eyes sad. Kari felt a slight pang in her heart and tears began to come to the young girl's eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she felt this sad, but Kari could guess that it was because her home was gone. Kari didn't know if that meant it was destroyed, or just nonexistent.

A star floated past, and very close, to the gummi ship. Kari turned to Eleus, thinking about her question carefully before saying it. "Eleus, where are you taking me?" He blinked and tightened his grip on the wheel, as though preparing for a thousand more questions. No more came.

"I don't know. Somewhere that needs help, I guess. Somewhere that the Master Keyblade might be." Kari sighed in annoyance at the older boy before turning back to the stars. She would wait a few moments before asking another question. Maybe he would answer this one, too. That was what Kari hoped, anyways. After perhaps five minutes, Kari spoke.

"Okay, then. Can you tell me what's going on now? I think that I've got a right to know what's going on if I'm stuck in the middle." Kari remained silent, awaiting his reply. When Eleus did, his voice sounded slightly sad for some reason.

"I'm not very sure either, but when I got the keyblade, I was told by it that I had to go to other worlds and defeat the Heartless. That woman... that person, is part of an organization called Organization XIII. It is believed that she is the fourteenth member... well, that's what I think anyway." Kari frowned and rubbed her chin, slightly perplexed.

"Fourteen members? Why not call it Organization XIV, then? I mean, that makes, like, no sense. And what about-"

"Shut up." Eleus said, his face very annoyed. "If you want to know what's going on, then you actually have to listen. Amazing concept, no?" Kari pouted at him. It was true; she was an overly hyper fourteen-year-old that had difficulties listening to anything and anyone.

"Okay, so we have two different types of enemies that I know about so far. There's the Heartless and the Nobodies. The Heartless are formed when darkness overtakes a heart, I think. The Nobodies are the shell of that which is left behind. I think that's how it works, but I haven't exactly got a tutor on this, either. All I know is that they're after something and will stop at nothing to gain it. The Master Keyblade is the person that will put a stop to all this." Kari nodded quickly, now interested.

"I went to your world, looking for the Master Keyblade or the person that we ran into just now. When I saw how far your world was cloaked in darkness, I knew that there was a very good reason for this. I saw the fourteenth member try to get you into those woods. She disappeared, leaving Heartless behind. I didn't understand that part, though, since members of the Organization have no power of Heartless."

"I see..." Kari murmured, only really half understanding. Eleus glanced back before continuing his story.

"I had to help you out because I thought that you were only a helpless girl who had no clue what was going on and had no relation to what was going on. Of course, I was right about the first part, but terribly wrong about the second part. You ended up having the keyblade." Kari nodded, a slight frown at 'helpless girl.' She quickly shook it off, however.

"Any other questions?" Eleus asked, his eyes ahead of them, staring at the endless night sky. Kari frowned and rubbed her chin. Finally, a thought came to her, one so obvious that she felt stupid for not asking it first.

"What about everybody!? Are they gonna be okay?!" Kari demanded, nearly standing up. However, she had a seat belt on her, so Kari could not move whatsoever.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to get around to that, you ditsy girl, you. And the answer to that is... I'm really not sure, to be honest. They could be okay, and then again, they might be lost to the darkness." Eleus's eyes reflected what seemed to be pain for a moment, but Kari was unsure whether or not it was just a trick of the light.

"Look." He said flatly, taking one hand off the wheel to point ahead. Kari looked, with slight annoyance might I add, ahead to see what he was pointing at. Kari gasped at what she saw. It was... a castle? A building? Whatever it was, it took up most of the world.

"Is that where we're going?" Kari asked, trying to unbuckle herself.

"Yes, and quit that. Almost every trip, the landing is the rockiest part of the entire thing. I suggest that you instead hold onto the seat." Kari stuck her tongue out at him like a spoiled child, but did as he said.

The landing was, indeed, bumpy. A couple of times, Kari thought that they were going to crash. About half way through, she covered her eyes. No matter how many times Kari flew to other places, she would always and forever hate landing the most.

After a moment, the shaking stopped and Kari slowly uncovered her eyes. "Are we okay, now? We aren't going to crash, are we?" Eleus turned to the younger girl, a look of exasperation on his face. Kari gave a slight and nervous smile.

"No and don't be stupid. Come on, let's get out." Eleus unbuckled himself and pressed a button, opening the door. "That was a pretty smooth ride, though. Usually I encounter people that want to blow me up, so count yourself as lucky." Kari felt chills go up her spine as she unbuckled herself and followed after.

As they exited, they found themselves in a sort of town. Eleus told Kari to wait right where she was while he found out where exactly they were. So the girl had no choice but to slump against the gummi ship and sigh. A girl with short, black hair walked past and blinked upon noticing her.

"Hey, you have a gummi ship." She said, grinning slightly. The slightly air-sick young girl looked up shakily.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this? I-it's my friends... sort of my friend anyways..." Kari mumbled the last part to herself, not able to think of Eleus as a friend quite yet. At the mention of friend, Kari's mind wandered to her friends.

Were they okay? Were they safe? Or had something terrible happened to them along with her world... Eleus hadn't exactly answered her questions with perfection and Kari had a feeling that something terrible _did _happen to them, along with her mom... her enemies... and everybody in her world. Ouch. That hurt.

"Hey... are you okay?" The black haired girl asked. "Ya seem a little... uh... pale." This snapped Kari out of her thoughts. Just as she was about to give the older girl a reassuring smile, Eleus picked the younger girl up by the ear.

"You idiot, don't talk to people that you don't know. Didn't your mom teach you anything?" He asked, looking seriously annoyed. Kari could not reply due to the exceeding pain she was feeling by him pulling on her ear. I'm not sure if that's ever happened to you, my reader, but trust me. It hurts very bad.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." The girl said, blinking in surprise. "I'm Yuffie. Are you the guy that owns this gummi ship?" Eleus stopped giving Kari the death glare for a moment and turned to Yuffie, a big frown on his face.

"Yeah, and I'm in charge of this dofus, too. Now, if you don't mind, we have some very important things that we need to talk about. Alone. As in, _**go away**_." Eleus turned away from Yuffie, who glared at him. She then stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower eyelid. Kari giggled and Eleus ignored the both of them.

"Okay, Kari. First of all-" Eleus began, but was rudely interrupted as her turned around, got his keyblade out, and slashed at the Dusk Nobody. Kari just sat there, amazed at his quick reaction to it. Yuffie brought out a giant throwing star thing and started hitting them.

Kari finally reacted to the fact that there was a battle going on and brought her own keyblade out with no difficulties. "Let's go, you stupid things!" Kari shouted, getting into a offensive position. Yuffie watched her and Eleus and thought, _They have... the keyblade?! But how!?_

**A/N- Please, R&R. This is going to be the main one that I'm working on right now, just FYI. Be happy!**


	5. Just To Visit

**A/N- ****Thank ya for the review, r33k00b34r! It makes me feel special when you review. 8D Um, sorry, back to the fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KH**

"Stupid... freaking... jumpsuit-things!" Kari said, with each word slashing at the Nobodies. She glanced around and was immediately discouraged. Not because there were so many, but because there were nearly none. She had managed to defeat about two, while the others managed to defeat about ten each.

Yuffie grinned as she saw that all the Nobodies were, uh, gone. "Without even breaking a sweat." She said, putting her shuriken (My big brother told me that was what it was called) on her shoulder. Eleus remained silent, putting his keyblade out in front of himself and allowed it to disappear.

"So, you have the keyblade, I see. I wonder how that can be, with Sora having it and all... unless there's more than just him!" Yuffie exclaimed the last part and Kari and Eleus stared stupidly at her before it really reached their brains.

"W-wait!" Eleus cried, his eyes wide. "Does this mean that you've met someone else with the keyblade?!" Yuffie nodded and, for once, Kari remained silent.

"Yeah. I've known him for more than a year. I haven't seen him for a while, though... I guess that he's home right now, because I haven't heard anything about Organization XIII for a while. But these Nobodies and Heartless still keep appearing for some reason. Who knows?" She shrugged at the last comment.

"Oh..." Eleus said softly, now looking a bit more down. "I guess that the Master Keyblade isn't here... ah well. While we're here we might as well see if that woman is here." He shrugged and Kari smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry!" She said confidently. "I'm sure that we'll find them... eventually... maybe..." By the end, Kari wasn't really bursting with confidence. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kari." Kari held her hand out and Yuffie took it, grinning.

"Nice to meetcha, Kari. And you are..?" Yuffie glanced at Eleus, who was now leaning against the gummi ship. He glanced coolly at her, now full of composure, unlike how he had been just moments before. He did not answer, but he did flick a piece of hair out of his eyes. Kari decided that she would have to tell Yuffie for him.  
"Yeah, so this is Eleus. I met him about two or three hours ago and I think that he hates me or something. But, anyway I think that it's his fault that my home is blown up." At Eleus's glare, Kari decided to amend that. "Uh, but not really." Yuffie laughed at them easily.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" A guy with sort of long brown hair walked up. He had a scar that was on the top of his nose and his face was completely emotionless. He looked quite cold. Kari felt that he and her would be good friends.

Upon seeing Kari's grin, Eleus hit her on the head and said, "Don't get distracted, you idiot." Kari pouted at him and rubbed her head. The man frowned at them.

"Yuffie, I told you not to associate with weird people. Come on, let's get back to the-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kari and Eleus interrupted him, speaking at the exact same time.

"WEIRD!?" They both said angrily. After a second, both of them calmed down. Eleus knew that he couldn't possibly be weird because that would imply that he was on the same level as Kari. Kari was calm because she realized that she was, indeed, weird.

"Hey, Leon, these guys are only a little weird! And besides, they have the keyblade!" At this last comment, Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get them back to our headquarters."

* * *

"Wow!" Kari shouted hyperly. "This place has a big computer! Do ya have the Internet?! I wanna try, I wanna try playing with the big computer!" Kari was held back by the collar of her shirt by a fairly annoyed Eleus.

"We're not here to play, Kari. Don't touch anything." Kari, once again, pouted at the older boy. He didn't know how to have fun, did he? Kari crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, wondering why she was still hanging out with this guy.

"Hey, Leon? Where's Cid and Merlin?" Yuffie asked innocently. "Did they go on that vacation cruise without us again?" Leon paused to stare at her.

"Yuffie... there is no ocean here!!" He shouted the last part in her face. Yuffie grinned stupidly and waved at him. Kari giggled and Eleus remained as silent as ever. While Eleus wasn't watching, she snuck over to one of the computers and began tapping at the keyboard.

"Organization XIII..." Kari murmured while she wrote. "The fourteenth... member..." After she pressed enter, it said in big bold letters, _**Password required to access this information.**_

"CRAP!" Kari shouted, and then covered her mouth. "Whoops..." She whispered. Kari felt a hand grip her shoulder and she looked up into the glaring eyes of Eleus. At his stare, she could feel chills going up and down her spine.

"Kari... I told you not to touch anything." Eleus growled and Kari couldn't help but let a squeak escape from her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said, bowing rapidly. "Please please please don't hurt me! I don't wanna die!" Kari started crying and Eleus rolled his eyes at her. He brushed past her and sat down to see what she had been looking up. His eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't something stupid like he had expected.

"Do either of you know the password?" Eleus asked, glancing at Leon and Yuffie. Both shook their heads and Leon walked over to look at it.

"We've been trying to crack that code for a while. It won't let us do anything. We can't even access everyday things, like sales on the Internet. As it turns out, that's how it is all around Radiant Garden." Kari frowned and pushed Eleus out of the chair and sat down.

"What are you doing now, you idiot?" Eleus asked, rubbing his head and standing up. Kari gave him a quick grin and did not answer. She typed a few things into the space for the password and pressed enter. Data began flowing into the screen and the other three's jaws dropped.

"How did you do that?" Eleus demanded, leaning over the computer. Kari smiled softly before answering.

"I was thinking for a second about what the password would even be when it popped into my head. _Itar no gamma Hitai. _I'm not sure what it means, but I think that it's important or something. I typed it in and I guess that it happened to be the password." Eleus was staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You... did something smart." He finally answered. Kari glared at him, stood up, and got her keyblade out.

"Shut up!" Leon rolled his eyes at the two and glanced at Yuffie. She seemed to be enjoying their little arguments thoroughly. Leon sighed, wondering why they were all so childish.

"Can we just get back to this research? I think it's more important than these little arguments." Kari sighed and nodded. She put her keyblade away and sat back down. She started surfing around, looking at random things about the fourteenth member of the Organization.

"Hey, this says that her favorite food is fried ongri..." (Eel) Upon everyone's stares, Kari shrugged. "What?"

"Can you keep serious for more than two minutes, Kari? Just try to find things that we would actually want to know about this person. Keep focused." Kari stuck her tongue out at Eleus, who was trying his best to keep his cool and not start yelling at her. Kari kept surfing until she finally found something that they would want to know.

"Hey! It says right here that she's going to go... er... two towns at once? I wonder how that works out... anyway, the places are called Halloween Town and Agrabah. But seriously, how does she manage to-" Eleus interrupted Kari before she would start blabbering.

"It doesn't matter. We know where she's going to strike next. We should get over there right now." He then turned to Yuffie and Leon. "Thanks for helping us, and if you hear from the Master Keyblade again, will you tell him about us? And will you tell us about him, too?" Yuffie nodded, grinning.

"Sure. Just make sure that you guys come back, okay?" Kari nodded and waved as they left. Even if Eleus wouldn't come back, she would make sure to.

Just to visit friends.

**A/N- I know, I know, crappy ending. But, uh, it was funny at least. I think. My brother laughed and he's a stiff. Anyway, R&R.**


	6. Agrabah

**A/N- I didn't get a review, but my brother got a little bit mad at me because I wasn't updating... anyways, most of this chapter was written by him, so... don't get mad if it's not as great as my awesomeness writing.**

**Disclaimer- Still think that I own KH?**

"I still don't get how she can be in two places at once..." Kari muttered, her voice muffled by her face which happened to be between her knees. Eleus sighed in annoyance before he answered.

"First of all, get your freaking head out from between your legs. Second of all, don't you listen to anything that I say? And lastly, shut up. We're going to have to split up, and there's nothing that we can do about it. I work better alone anyway."

Kari nodded before answering. "But... I still can't use the keyblade that great... as a matter of fact, I still suck with it."

Eleus rolled his eyes, choosing not to answer.

"Look." He said flatly, pointing out the window. Kari stuck her face next to his and frowned.

"We're already here?" She began to pout and Eleus couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

"Yes, O Short One." Kari glared at him. A new nickname. How wonderful for Kari. In case you couldn't pick up on my sarcasm, I was being sarcastic.

"Bye bye, then... wait, how do I get down there?! I can't-" Eleus chose to cut the blabbering girl off by that point by pressing his hand over her lips. Kari glared at Eleus again before calming herself down. There was no point in being mad at this guy.

"Watch." He said, yet again flatly. He pushed her onto a machine and strapped a bracelet like thing to her wrist. He then pressed a button.

Kari was about to speak when a light surrounded her, and, when it faded, showed only emptiness of where she had stood. Eleus brushed his hand through his hair before he sat back down and took the controls.

It was amazingly silent.

Eleus couldn't help but savor it as he began driving the gummi ship towards his next destination. It was a wonderful feeling to be free of that silly girl... she was going to drive him insane. Why couldn't Eleus have just let her be taken by the darkness? Then again, he could never do that.

Not while this maniac was out there, reeking havoc.

Could Kari handle this job? It didn't seem likely. She was completely unreliable and very slow to take things in. And yet, under all that, she seemed to want to understand more than anything in the world. And that was probably why she was always filled with such curiosity.

Eleus had to admit that she was the strangest, most interesting, weirdest, freakiest, and most annoying girl that he had ever met, and probably would ever meet. He supposed that it was all right, as long as she didn't kill anybody.

Besides that woman in the dark cloak, anyway.

* * *

Eleus happened upon a large desert town. Once he entered, he saw a young man being attacked by the Heartless. "Stupid Heartless!" Eleus yelled as he annihilated monsters.

"Thanks, I was doomed until you showed up." The young man said. "My name is Aladdin."

"Mine's Eleus. Where are these Heartless coming from?"

"Well..." Aladdin started to say, but was cut off by a large rumbling. "That came from the palace!"

They ran through the Heartless to the Palace Gates. "Those are burly guards..." Eleus whispered, indicating to the Fat Bandits.

"Shh..." Aladdin hissed. He pointed to an unguarded back door and Eleus smiled. "The door's locked!" Aladdin said, exasperation clear in his voice.

"No worries." Eleus said. He pointed his keyblade at the door and tapped it, unlocking the door easily. (I wish I could do that everywhere in the game. Why can't we go and unlock everything when we've got the keyblade?!)

As they snuck through the palace, they met up with Iago. "I'm tellin' ya! All of them are in the dungeon! Even Genie is locked up with the sultan next to his own throne!"

Eleus knew that the Heartless were powerful, but not powerful enough to keep a genie at bay. Some other force must be at work here.

Once at the dungeon, they saw it was guarded by some strange, dark cobra. It wasn't a Heartless, but it also wasn't a Nobody. Its glowing red eyes were enough to quake the knees, but then Aladdin heard Jasmine's scared voice on the other side of the door.

They fought as powerfully as they could, but it still took at least twenty minutes to take out the cobra. They finally got Jasmine and Abu out after defeating the cobra.

"How long were you in there?" Aladdin asked with worry in his voice.

"Not too long, it's my father I'm worried about." Jasmine said softly.

"It's too dangerous. I'll take care of it while you guys just kick the rest of the Heartless out. Eleus said, knowing what he said was probably true.

"All right, but be careful." Aladdin said.

Eleus walked the lonely walk up to the throne room. He was surprised when he found that there were no Heartless anywhere. When he entered, he saw Genie and the sultan tied up by some dark force. At the other end, there was a young woman in a black cloak.

"Who are you!?" Eleus asked, but it was more of a shout.

"My name... I will tell you my name when you tell me yours." She said mysteriously. "...If you want to free them, go ahead. I'm done here." Then, after her final word, she disappeared into the darkness.

"That was weird." He said. "Well, I made a promise." And so he smashed through the dark chains.

"Everything should be fine, now." He said as the others filed in. He glanced at the bracelet on his wrist and touched the large red button in the middle.

"Wait!" Jasmine cried, but it was too late. "... thank you..."

Aladdin couldn't help but stare at the spot that the boy had been. Everything from his keyblade to his hair reminded Aladdin of Sora...

**A/N- Big bro, if you read this, I'm sorry for editing. But at some points, I can't help myself. Anyway, Kari's tale shall be next. Expect more humor than this chapter... oh, and R&R.**


	7. Halloween Town

**A/N- For the first time in, like, forever, I'm updating. Woot. So, thank ya for the review,** **S.A.K.U 4life!**

**Disclaimer- Novel concept. I don't own KH.**

"GAH!" Kari screamed, her eyes closed. Finally, after about five minutes or so, she opened one. At that, her jaw dropped.

First of all, she was wearing this black dress that was all lacy and looked like it belonged in a funeral. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing high, gray socks that had red stains on it, which Kari hoped was only red paint.

Where she was... well, it looked like a graveyard or something. There was a big curly thing that sort of looked like a hill... and there was a fence all around her. It looked plain out spooky.

"What in the livin' heck possessed you to take me here, Eleus?!" Kari demanded, turning around and expecting him to be there. Nope. He wasn't.

"I'd better just go take a look around. Maybe there's some sort of thing that can save me. Or Heartless. Or... or... or Nobodies. I'm not that picky. I just hope that nothing is here so I don't have to fight anything," Kari said as she walked out of the graveyard. "A-and maybe I should stop talking to myself, too..."

"BOO!" Shouted a loud voice.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Kari screeched, falling onto her buttocks. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Said a voice from in front of the fourteen-year-old. "There's nothing like a good scare to get my mood up, is there?"

Kari opened one eye, the same one as before, and then the other. There was a skeleton-type thing in front of her. He was bearing a huge grin, and his hands were on his waist. The first thing, of course, that Kari did when she saw him was scream.

"Who in the history of the worlds are you?!" she cried.

"I'm Jack Skellington! King of terrors, master of tricks! And who might you be?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, uh, Kari," she answered blankly. "Uh... a girl."

"If you weren't female, I'm afraid that I would be afraid!" Jack said, laughing loudly.

"Rriiighhhtt...." she mumbled. "Where am I?"

Before Jack could answer, though, a dozen or so Heartless popped out of the ground. About four were Shadow Heartless, and the others were all weird ones that looked like mummies.

"Where did these things come from?!" Kari demanded, bringing the Keyblade out (And I'm still wondering where it comes from...) and glaring at the Heartless who were currently circling her and Jack. Jack grinned at her.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight together this round, Karin," Jack stated.

"That's Kari!" Kari snapped while trying to beat up several different Heartless at once. Lucky for her, Jack saved her with blizzard.

Finally, after all of the Heartless were gone and Kari was half-asleep, Jack said, "Now, to answer your question, this is Halloween Town. Next, I have a question. Will you help me save Halloween Town?"

Kari stared at him blankly. "What?"

"If you don't save Halloween Town with me, then I'll send ghosts after you that will haunt you for the rest of your life, Kaori," Jack said spookily.

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Kari cried. "But my name is Kari!"

* * *

"See that?" Jack hissed. "That's Oogie Boogie. He's the one that controls the Heartless around here."

"He looks like a bag of bugs..." Kari mumbled.

"That he does, Kairi, that he does," Jack agreed. "Now, do you have a plan to defeat him?"

"That's Kari!" Kari snapped. "And of course I don't! Why don't we just do a hit-and-run? That might work."

"There sure are a lot of Heartless..." Jack murmured.

"You're not even listening to me!" Kari hissed.

"Did you say something, Kaoru?" Jack asked.

"WHY, YES, I DID!!" Kari yelled, then quickly covered her mouth and went cross-eyed.

"Well, well, well!" A deep voice that belonged to Oogie Boogie shouted. "What do we have here?"

"That's an excellent plan, Kimiko!" Jack cried. "Just go straight after him! Why did I think of that earlier?"

"Jack, Jack, my boy," Oogie laughed. "Are you trying to stop me with a wee little girl who obviously can't even hold her tongue?"

"Shut up!" Kari snapped. "It's not my fault I'm short!"

Oogie just laughed some more and cried, "Heartless, after them! Make sure they don't find that certain special someone! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"Oh, he's got a good evil laugh," Kari muttered.

"I can't help but agree, Keiko," Jack agreed. "Now let's destroy these Heartless and destroy Oogie Boogie and all that jazz."

"Whatever..." Kari mumbled, taking out her Keyblade. She jumped on top of one of the Shadow Heartless, slicing it with her Keyblade. She turned around and sliced another one, which she thought would have been an awesome move in slow motion.

One of the Heartless jumped at her, but Jack used fire and destroyed it. Kari gave him a quick grin before taking on the next. She did a quick combo, then winced as one of the seemingly hundreds of Heartless attacked her, giving her a bad scratch.

Kari tried her best to ignore it and pretend that Fero was all of those evil little demon things. After that, she started destroying them even faster. She refused to lose to that idiot, Fero. She felt herself get mad even just thinking about him.

However, suddenly, a thought struck her like lightening. She could never really face him again. He was... gone. Just like the rest of her world.

Her mom... Jado... Daizum... everyone. She would never be able to see them again. There was no way. They were gone. She would have given anything up if she could just go back and change the past, make sure she didn't go into the woods, make sure she ran away from the Heartless, anything...

Kari dropped the Keyblade to the ground. "I don't want this," she whispered.

"Kagami, what are you doing?!" Jack cried, but his voice was soon muffled as the Heartless jumped on her.

Kari didn't struggle. She saw no point. She couldn't possibly win, anyway. And maybe... just maybe... she would get taken to that place where all of her friends and family were. Her real friends and family. Not these people...

_"Just make sure you guys come back, okay?"_

For some odd reason, Yuffie's voice came back to Kari. Yuffie wasn't really her friend... was she?

_"I'll come back to you one day, I promise!"_

Kari opened her eyes wide and sat up, bringing out the Keyblade. For some odd reason, that voice... whomever it was, made her want to stand up and fight. To do something... to go back one day. To find this "Master Keyblade" person.

Jack groaned. "I thought that someone with the Keyblade might be enough to take on Oogie, but I guess I was wrong! Now Halloween Town is doomed! Doo-"

Out of the pile of darkness that was the Heartless came a bright light... and the bright light was Kari. Or, at least, her Keyblade. The Heartless all began to disappear as they felt the effects of the light coming upon them. Soon, it was too bright for anyone to be able to see without burning their eye sockets out.

"Impressive..." Kari heard a voice murmur. "You've already figured out how to do that..."

Kari looked up and saw that person in the black cloak. "You!" She cried. "You're the one that took away my friends! My family! What do you want?!"

"Oh ho ho ho..." the person merely replied before disappearing.

"No!" Kari cried. "Don't you run away! You... you just can't! It's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Kaiyo," Jack said, patting her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Jack," she replied. "But... I'm afraid I have to go now. I need to find that lady, and the Master Keyblade."

"The Master Keyblade, huh?" Jack asked. "I'll keep my eye out for such a person."

"Thanks. But now we have just one problem..." Kari muttered.

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

"This guy I know, Eleus, didn't tell me how to use this thingy..." Kari mumbled, pressing random buttons on the bracelet.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye as soon as you figure out how to use it," Jack said.

"Oh... right..." Kari said, glancing up. "It's been nice knowing ya, Jack Skellington."

"Same here, Kari," Jack said, grinning.

"You finally got-" Kari began, but she pressed the right button at that moment and dissapeared.

"She's an odd one..." Jack murmured, a slight smile on his face. "Don't forget to visit, Kari."

**A/N- Aw, what a cute ending. Lol. JK. Please, R&R, no flames!**


	8. Gummi Ship Problems

**A/N- Moo cows say hi.  
**

**Disclaimer- did u no dinos go rawr?**

Kari slowly opened one eye, then the other. Just as usual. Then, she grinned. She was back in the gummi ship!!

"I'M ALIVE!!" Kari screeched.

"Be quiet," Eleus groaned, covering his ears. "You're so noisy..."

Kari frowned and glared at Eleus. "Eleus... what in the world possessed you to make me go to that awful and terribly scary place?"

"What, you didn't like it?" he asked innocently.

"More like hated it..." Kari grumbled. "Now, can I drive the gummi ship?"

"Over my dead body," Eleus answered simply, going to the controls.

"Where to, then?" she asked.

"Let's see, I think that-" he began.

"I WANNA DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP!! LET ME DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, ELEUS!! I WON'T DO NOTHIN' BAD, I PROMISE!! I JUST WANNA DRIVE THE GUMMI SHIP!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! I'LL BE EXTRA GOOD! PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEE!!" Kari screamed/whined.

"No way!" Eleus cried.

Kari tried to grab the controls away from him, which he pulled back, trying to swat her away from it. Anyone who would be passing by would have seen to screaming teenagers in a spinning and rocking gummi ship that looked like it was about to blow up on itself. However, no one was passing by, so no one saw it... or did they?

"I'LL PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES, BUT IT LOOKS IMPORTANT!!" Kari screeched. "LEMME DRIVE THE SHIP!"

"D-don't press that!" Eleus shouted. "It'll blow us up, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiom!" Kari cried. "And, um, I will press it! Maybe..."

A huge boom resounded throughout the gummi ship and they started rocking some more, even though niether of them were messing around with the controls anymore. Of course, Eleus blamed Kari, but who wouldn't by that point?

"What did you touch?!" Eleus demanded.

"Your mom!" Kari shouted. "I don't know what I mean by that, but still!"

Another large boom went through the ship, and Eleus and Kari fell on their butts. They both looked at each other in confusion, knowing that neither person had touched any of the controls. That was when the scent of smoke reached their noses.

"We're being fired at!" Kari cried. "Bring out the laza!"

"We don't have any guns!" Eleus shouted as another boom erupted.

"I hate you for not installing any guns on this piece of trash!" Kari screamed.

Just then, another large boom shattered, and, slightly to both the teen's annoyance, the ship split in half, with Eleus going one place and Kari going the other.

"THIS SUCKS!" Kari screamed at Eleus. "I want a laza!"

However, due to the fact that space makes it so no sound is able to be heard, Eleus thought that Kari was screaming the F-bomb at him, along with several other names. Of course, he sweatdropped and just decided to look away from her dirty mouth.

"What do we do...?" Eleus asked himself, although he couldn't hear himself. "How are we supposed to get to other worlds if we can't fly around in the gummi ship?"

"Get the boy!" He heard a large, piratish voice shout. "He'll be perfect bait for Peter Pan!"

Before Eleus could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, he was hit on the back of the head and knocked out.

* * *

"Stupid keyblade..." Kari muttered. "Stupid Eleus... stupid stupid stupid... this is all stupid, 'specially stupid Eleus and his stupidness... we wouldn't be in this stupid mess if he had just let me drive the stupid gummi ship... I need a bigger stupid vocabulary because all I'm saying is stupid..."

She was floating in the middle of no where, in some strange water, in some strange world, in some strange... yes, she does need a bigger vocabulary.

"Aye, that you do, mate," Kari heard a voice state. Kari looked up and saw a real, live pirate.

"OMIGOSH!" Kari screeched. "YOU'RE A PIRATE!!"

"Aye, and you still need a bigger vocabulary, wench," Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow said.

**A/N- If anyone happens to read this, please review, but don't flame!**


	9. Peter Pan

**A/N- Thanks so much,** **S.A.K.U 4life, for the review!  
**

**Disclaimer- And lo, it came to pass that in the two-hundredth year that Keroanne did not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_"This is silly..." the raven-haired girl murmured into Eleus's ear as she tied the front of his shirt for him. "I just don't understand why you would compete in such a thing, sweet."_

_"The money will be well worth it," Eleus replied, yet it felt as though he hadn't truly answered. It felt more as though he were watching the entire scene through someone else's eyes, and not his own. Also, he couldn't seem to focus on anything very well. He couldn't see the girl's face, or any part of the room._

_"If you say so," she answered mildly, finishing the last knot and standing back to examine her work._

_"I must admit that I do feel rather silly, though," Eleus-but-not-Eleus answered. "All of this armor feels so... so outdated, I suppose."_

_"It's the armor of the Chasers," she replied. "So get used to it."_

_"Right..." he answered, taking out one of his two keyblades._

_"And remember," she continued, "if you are maimed, then I won't care how hideous or disgusting you become. I'll always love you, no matter what."_

_Eleus smirked. "That's a comforting thought."_

_"Yes, but now you'd best go and kick some butt for me, N-" she began, but everything was suddenly cut off._

_

* * *

_Eleus sat up, his eyes wide. He glanced around, frowning slightly. What had that dream been...? Who... was it? Who was that girl?

Just thinking about the raven-haired girl made him blush and his heart start pounding for some reason. He bit his bottom lip, wondering why these feelings were there. It was as though his heart knew this girl, even though he didn't.

Eleus blinked and glanced around again. Whoa. This was SO not the gummi ship. It seemed like a ship, but it looked like... a pirate ship?

"What happened?" Eleus asked himself. "Oh, wait... Kari and I got hit by a cannon, didn't we?"

It took him about ten seconds to figure out what that meant. "OH CRAP! Kari's gonna get herself killed if I don't find her, and soon!"

A small tinkling noise broke through Eleus's ranting. He glanced up and saw a small, glowing pixie. He blinked in surprise as she flew away--merely a few feet--and floated there, as though waiting for him.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Eleus asked.

Another tinkling noise broke through the air, as though she were saying yes. Eleus stood up and followed her, opening the door.

_Not very bright pirates... _Eleus though to himself. _They didn't even lock the door. Although I'm rather glad that they didn't.  
_

As he opened the door, however, about twenty Heartless turned to face him. Eleus gulped at this. Maybe this little mission of his to find the way out wasn't going to be quite as easy as it seemed...

Eleus quickly brought out his keyblade and started smashing at the Heartless. It made him think of his dream. One of two keyblades...? What had that meant? Did it mean that he had more than one keyblade? So many questions, and so little answers...

Finally, after quite a while, he defeated all of the Heartless. He glanced at the fairy, who was near the door. He quickly walked over to her, then opened the door. Inside, there was a boy wearing all green and tights, fighting even MORE Heartless.

"What's up with all these Heartless?" Eleus muttered. "Well, I'd better help..."

"Oh, Tink!" The boy cried. "Can you give me a little help over here? I-I mean," he stuttered, upon noticing Eleus. "I don't really need it, but ya know..."

Eleus destroyed about twelve of the twenty Heartless while the boy did the rest. Afterwords, Eleus sat down, exhausted. For some reason, his body felt heavy and unused...

"So, who're you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Eleus," Eleus answered. "And who might you be?"

The boy took off his hat and bowed. "Peter Pan, at your service! Oh, and this is Tink."

"Do you know how to get outta here?" Eleus asked, still panting slightly.

"Yup, but Tink and me don't have time to stop and chit-chat. We have to go find Captain Hook and stop all the madness that he caused Neverland!"

Eleus's head was spinning. Who was Captain Hook? What madness was Peter talking about? And where was Neverland?

"What do you mean?" Eleus asked.

"Captain Hook had made those creatures that you just saw go all over Neverland," Peter explained. "He's gonna meet up with a buddy of his and sceme some stuff. I have to stop him!"

"Those things are called Heartless," Eleus quickly replied. "And I think I'd best come with you."

"You better not slow me down!" Peter stated, flying toward the nearest door. "And you better fight well!"

"And who's the one that destroyed most of the Heartless?" Eleus asked, jogging after Peter.

"I let you!" The boy answered, quickly going through the door.

Eleus gave a quick smile. What a stubborn boy. He had a feeling that he and Kari wouldn't ever be able to get along if they met. Two mules.

**A/N- My brother said I could edit, but I had to keep to the main story-line. I'm sorry 'bout the short chapters, by the way. Please, R&R! I'll update ASAP if you do!**


	10. Pirates

**A/N- I'm on hyper-activity for this story.****  
**

**Disclaimer- And lo, it came to pass that in the two-hundredth and first year that Keroanne did not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"Who are you, Mr. SOOOOO-Awesome?!" Kari demanded.

Please, allow me to explain something to you, reader. Ever since Kari's mom read her the book "Seventeen Pirates and the Prince," she had loved pirates. She wanted to be one forever and ever. When her mom told her that pirates didn't exist in her world at that time, she moped about it forever. She was terribly wounded by that horrible fact.

"Well, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he answered. "I suppose that you've heard of me, right?"

"Nope!" Kari cried. "Never!"

"Oh," Jack said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'm rather famous, you know..."

"Anyway," said the fourteen-year-old, trying to change the subject, "I'm Kari! It's nice to meet you, Jack!"

"Captain Jack, if you don't mind," Jack said. "Now, I have a question for you, lass. Why are you floating in the middle of the sea without a real ship?"

"Huh? Oh, well, ya see, Eleus an' me were flyin' in da sky when a big boom came and maded us split up into two pieces and den I fell into da water and was there for 'bout ten minutes an' den you founded me so now I real happy, Cap'n," Kari said, grinning wildly.

"Uh huh..." Jack said.

"So, um, have you seen any weird stuff around?!" Kari asked, changing the subject again.

"The strangest thing I've seen so far is you," he replied. "However, I did see a giant, flying ship coming this way. It was a rather odd thing to behold. It also seemed to be going in the same way that I'm going, to meet up with Davy Jones on Isle de Muerta."

"Davy Jones?!" Kari cried. "As in THE Davy Jones?! OMG, I've wanted to meet him for soooo soooo soooo long! Can I please come with you?! I promise that I won't get in the way! I just wanna meet Davy Jones! He's sooooooooo awesome!"

"Do you know how to make a ship work?" Jack asked.

"Yessireebob!" Kari answered. "I know everything from the anchor to the pulley! I've learned how to tie seventeen different types of knots, and I know how use a sword properly! I can read, write, and add! I'm a perfect addition to your crew! Please, Cap'n, just let me come!"

"You're hired, but only if you do exactly as I say," Jack stated.

"I will, Cap'n! So, erm, where is your ship?" Kari asked.

"Right behind you," he said, pointing to a large ship. "Well, that is, it's not exactly mine. I'm borrowing it from the British army."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed. "THAAAAATTTTTTTTT IIISSSSSSS SOOOOOOO COOOOLLLL!! OMG I-"

"Please, silence is a virtue," Jack said.

"Right," Kari said, getting into the small small boat that was next to the broken gummi ship.

Jack instructed her to row them over to the large boat. Kari did so, her heart thumping wildly. It seemed so impossible and amazing... the smell of the ocean, the slosh of the waves, the old oars in her hands, the cool night wind that brushed gently through her hair... it seemed as though it were all just a lovely dream to Kari.

When they finally got on deck, she noticed several people. A rush of adrenaline went through her as she realized that each of the people that were running around, doing various things, wre pirates. She was on a real live pirate ship, (borrowed British ship?) with real live pirates, and maybe even real live rum. Of course, she wouldn't drink any, but it was still all too amazing to believe.

"Jack, who is this?" A man asked. Kari felt her heart beat a little faster upon seeing him. He had black hair, a thick, rich voice, and dark eyes... he was so cute...

"Captain Jack," Jack reminded the man. "And this is Kari. Kari, this is William Turner."

"H-hi," Kari mumbled, her face slightly red. "Mr. Turner..."

"Please, just call me Will," Will answered, giving her a slight smile.

"Now, Kari, Mr. Turner is here to find his little buttercup, Ms. Swann. She was taken by Davy Jones to lure us to his grip. Of course, we have to take the bait, or nothing will happen besides Ms. Swann's death, which wouldn't be very good," Jack said simply.

"Uh huh," Kari answered, still staring at Will, who was walking over to do some more work.

"All right, now let's get to work," Jack said.

* * *

The pure moonlight showered down upon Kari. She looked over the ocean, eyes slightly sad. It seemed, lately, that she was loosing her friends. Eleus was gone...

Kari blinked, frowning. What an odd feeling within her bosom. It felt warm... whenever she thought of him. Eleus. Why would she feel so happy when she thought about Eleus? Her face slowly turned pink, and she bit her bottom lip. She felt funny...

It finally hit her. "There is no way that I could feel like that about a jerk like him!" Kari shouted into the night, her face bright red.

"Feel how about whom?" Kari blinked, turning around quickly. Will.

"Um, um, a-a friend..." Kari mumbled, blushing some more. "He's really mean a-and annoying..."

"Hm?" Will asked, standing next to her and leaning over the edge of this ship, staring over the water. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Kari muttered. "He and I travel together a lot. We have to for the sake of a lot of people. I-I don't know why, but all of the sudden... whenever I think about him... I just feel so warm. So happy. I know, I'm sounding really sappy, but it's the truth."

"Hm... I see," Will answered. "You like him, but you don't want to."

"Y-yeah!" Kari answered. "A-and I've got someone waiting for me at home... I can't just betray him. Ugh..."

"I understand how you feel. I was never supposed to fall in love with Miss Swann. I was supposed to just be a simple blacksmith for all my life and to mind my own business. Although my life seems to have gone insane, I'm happy it did. I would have never have found out that my father was still alive. I've thought all this time he was dead, but no... he's not."

"So, you found stuff out about yourself that you would have otherwise never known?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Will answered. "I don't know why, or how, but I've found myself in a somewhat better place because of the path that I have chosen."

"Do you think it would be the same for me? Like, I might find something about my that I didn't know, maybe?" Kari asked.

"Yes, I do believe that. I think that you might find memories or something of the sort buried deep within your mind. You might become... a great light," he said softly. "A great light that no matter what type of darkness throws itself at you, you'll be able to withstand it."

"Huh?" Kari asked. "What do you-"

A monkey jumped on top of Kari's head at the moment and Jack called, "Oh, sorry 'bout that! Stupid undead monkey..."

"An... undead monkey?" Kari asked, slowly looking up.

"Aye. His name is Jack, just like me. He seems to have taken a liking to you. He fell asleep on your head," Jack stated, jogging up to them.

"I love monkeys," Kari said blankly.

"I do, too, but-" Jack began. Just as he started saying this, however, the ship suddenly lurched and a man atop the watch tower shouted something. "What?!" Jack shouted, pointing to his ear.

"Captain! I can see Isle de Muerta from here! We're very close! Also, there's a giant squid attacking the ship!"

Before Kari, Jack, or Will could utter another word, the ship suddenly lurched again, much more jerky and powerful this time. Kari tried to grab onto the railing of the ship so she wouldn't be blasted into the sea, but in vain. She flew over the edge, monkey and all.

**A/N- Hope you all enjoyed... AND REVIEW!**


End file.
